


心靈諮商

by laceleather



Series: Lucky Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cocaine, Harry Potter and Voldemort Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter and Voldemort in the muggle world, Humor, M/M, Muggle Life, baby not human, raise a baby together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 「啊，是啊，絕對是未曾有過的體驗……」Tom開始數落起來，Harry Potter在他眼中從頭到腳都是缺點，「老蜜蜂，你的黃金男孩令人煩躁，他根本不懂得察言觀色。」一般而言當他頂著一張冷臉的時候絕對沒有人敢靠近他，但該死的Harry Potter不是，他反而就像看到金探子那般雙眼散發著喜悅光芒然後緊纏著自己不放，該死的他不是金探子！「他不是食死徒，你的部下們畏懼你。」Dumbledore回答，試圖替那個不在場的學生辯護。「他很吵。」「別忘了熱情是Gryffindor其中一個特性。」「而且還很愚笨。」能把鹽和砂糖搞錯，不是沒在使用大腦就是故意要整他。「啊哈，所有的Slytherin都認為自己高人一等。」Tom瞪了校長一眼。「更會招來厄運！」「嘛，預言球曾經說過，他就是生來剋你的。」Dumbledore露出大大微笑，這讓Tom恨得牙癢癢。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Lucky Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771135
Kudos: 2





	心靈諮商

「啊，是你啊Tom，最近好嗎？」頭頂頂著光環的Dumbledore一點都不意外曾經的學生現在的黑魔王Tom Riddle突然出現在這裡，畢竟黑魔王是個高風險的職業，如果提早來跟他作伴老人家他也不會驚訝，不過現在的他頭上並沒有光環。

有些時候，會有一些人出現在這裡，王十字車站，這個死後的世界，不論甚麼原因。他迎接過許多人，也送走許多人。像是Minerva和幾位老朋友就來過幾次，還有Tom也是，他來到王十字車站的次數大概是最頻繁的一位，Dumbledore曾對Tom開玩笑說下次要挑對地點和時間萬一在他洗澡的時候出現可不好了。不過，已經成了另一個世界居民的老校長最在意的倒是他的得意門生──Harry，從頭至尾就來過那麼一次而已。

Minerva曾安慰他，Harry畢竟是活下來的男孩，要他常出現在王十字車站來探望老校長這個要求太過困難了。認識Minerva這麼久Dumbledore第一次發現原來她也會開玩笑。

大概是有過太多次的經驗了，Tom Riddle並沒有第一次來到這裡歇斯底里的反應（那時他覺得是這個老頭死了也要纏著他而用了詛咒將他拖來這裡），男人找了一張看起來非常舒服墊了許多軟墊的藤椅坐下，雖然在Tom的認知裡面王十字車站出現這種東西是件十分詭異的事情，但是當你看到Dumbledore坐在維多利亞風格的餐桌椅裡並且在上頭打了一把蕾絲過多的陽傘悠閒地喝著下午茶，就在王十字車站的月台上──那就已經沒甚麼比這個更加奇怪的事物了。

輕輕地將身體靠在軟墊上，如釋重負的感覺Tom幾乎要發出舒服的聲音。啊，他真的需要這種舒服又柔軟的椅子好放鬆他的腰。男人摸了摸他這段期間一直痠疼僵硬的背。

「……說實話，老頭，我覺得挺不好的。」已經賴在躺椅上不想起身的男人以一種扭曲的面目回答老人的話，疲乏消沉的語氣讓Dumbledore覺得就算黑魔王做出抹臉的舉動來說出那番話也不會吃驚，或許這樣更加適合。

雖然，就可惜那張俊臉了，扭曲的俊臉就不算俊臉了。不過Dumbledore相信很多女性看到英俊的Tom露出這種表情會有不同的解讀，譬如說是眼中的白馬王子為了甚麼困擾之類的？啊，他確實是為了某件事困擾。

「茶？」Dumbledore高舉雕有漂亮玫瑰雕花的金線白瓷茶壺，而Tom拒絕了，老校長一點也不介意，他看得出來他的學生十分疲憊，Tom已經累到懶得維持優雅舉止。Dumbledore轉了轉鏡片下的湛藍色眼睛，我甚麼都了解的表情清楚寫在臉上。

「嗯──稀奇、真的稀奇，Tom，我居然聽到你在抱怨。」老校長說，「要知道Tom Riddle從未抱怨過任何事。」他只會計畫然後實行，並且維持著Slytherin一貫的優雅與風采，無論事情是否棘手。

「……是的，在遇到該死的Potter之前我未曾抱怨，但是我現在會了。」他的精神遭遇到前所未有的考驗。

「那麼我可以說Harry除了愛之外又教會了你一件事？」Dumbledore眨著他的藍色眼睛，「這是一個值得慶幸的事！」

「這不是值得慶幸的事！這是根本是一場惡夢！還有不要拍手！」Tom鄭重抗議，他突然可以能夠理解為什麼在讀取前食死徒Severus Snape面對老校長時記憶都會片斷化的情況，不是他想刻意隱瞞實情，而是這個老蜜蜂會讓人大腦罷工。

該死的愛，Dumbledore口中的愛根本就是孤兒院老嬤嬤那種扭曲的愛！

「哦，哪裡不好嗎？我認為Harry讓你體驗以前未曾有過的經驗。」老校長語氣輕柔地說。

「啊，是啊，絕對是未曾有過的體驗……」Tom開始數落起來，Harry Potter在他眼中從頭到腳都是缺點，「老蜜蜂，你的黃金男孩令人煩躁，他根本不懂得察言觀色。」一般而言當他頂著一張冷臉的時候絕對沒有人敢靠近他，但該死的Harry Potter不是，他反而就像看到金探子那般雙眼散發著喜悅光芒然後緊纏著自己不放，該死的他不是金探子！

「他不是食死徒，你的部下們畏懼你。」Dumbledore回答，試圖替那個不在場的學生辯護。

「他很吵。」

「別忘了熱情是Gryffindor其中一個特性。」

「而且還很愚笨。」能把鹽和砂糖搞錯，不是沒在使用大腦就是故意要整他。

「啊哈，所有的Slytherin都認為自己高人一等。」Tom瞪了校長一眼。

「更會招來厄運！」

「嘛，預言球曾經說過，他就是生來剋你的。」Dumbledore露出大大微笑，這讓Tom恨得牙癢癢。

「嘛，你知道東方一句俗諺：不是不報只是時候未到──」和藹的老人摸著他的鬍子說，「畢竟你殺了Harry的父母，現在是你還債的時候到了。雖然Harry在你眼中是個又煩、又吵、又笨、又會惹出一堆麻煩的傢伙，但他也幫助你很多Tom，至少你的靈魂正常了，你也找回你的外表。」

「沒有他我也可以做到。」Tom說，Dumbledore投以懷疑的眼神。黑魔王因為過度分裂靈魂而失去理智相信是所有人有目共睹的。

「而你也幫助了他不是嗎Tom？」老校長表示。

「甚麼，我？」Tom一副你在開玩笑的表情。

「對，你幫助他擺脫沉重的包袱，他不在是魔法界的救世主，他自由了，像個鳥兒一樣可以飛上藍天。」

「是啊，魔法界的通緝犯之一，魔法界的救世主被迫淪落到麻瓜界躲藏。」Tom發出冷笑，質問眼前這名白髮蒼蒼的老人，「當你把我們兩個鎖在一起的時候，這就是你希望的嗎Dumbledore？」

當Tom查出害他跟該死的Harry Potter鏈結在一起的主謀正是已經躺在棺木之中還要作怪的Dumbledore時，強烈到想要撬開某人墳墓的報復念頭可是盤旋在他腦袋裡好幾天。

可惜在Tom得到答案之前熟悉的扯肚臍感覺再度臨身，這表示他快要清醒了。

Dumbledore沒有回答Tom的問題，只是舉起右手做出揮舞的手勢，「再見Tom，希望下次你可以帶著Harry過來──」笑瞇瞇的老人向學生道別。

「Dumbledore你在逃避問題！」被強制送回的Tom惡狠狠地盯著老人家越來越小的身影。就跟以前一樣，老蜜蜂總是習慣用打哈哈的方式躲避不想回答的問題！

在即將清醒的時刻耳邊迷迷糊糊傳來老校長最後的一句話，「不，我沒有，Tom。這個問題我相信你心中已經有了答案不是嗎？對了，另外一提，孩子你要小心！」

小心？小心甚麼？正當Tom疑惑Dumbledore這句話是什麼意思的時候危機已經悄悄降臨。睜開眼的他第一個看到的事物就是一張放大並且靠著自己極近淌著噁心膿汁的慘綠大臉！撲鼻而來的一股怪味幾乎讓Tom反胃！上帝、佛祖還是梅林！面對喪屍沒有魔杖可以護身的Tom反射性使用最原始的方式保護自己──在腎上腺素的作用下就算是如Tom這種白面書生也能揮出力道強勁的直拳。

Tom氣喘吁吁地看著那個不該出現在麻瓜界的魔法生物摔倒在地上哀哀叫。他覺得他的腦袋似乎還沒清醒，因為他覺得那個哀號聲還挺熟悉的，就像是他那位該死的同居人！

「Harry Potter？」Tom試探地喊了這個名字，泛著血絲的眼睛瞇起。過沒多久Tom如其所料得到一句咒罵和緊接而來的一連串抱怨。

「黑魔王果然是沒有良心的！好心叫你起床居然這樣揍我！」Harry幾乎是用跳起來的方式站起並且抗議般地揮舞雙手。

然而黑魔王的反應比Harry還要劇烈，他幾乎是用破口大罵方式對Harry發飆，「Harry Potter你為什麼會在這！而且你那是甚麼樣子！！」氣呼呼他甚至沒看到因為剛才騷動而掉在地上的被單，自己還踩了幾腳過去都不自知。

大概是衝擊力太大了Harry整個人呆愣在原地看著Tom在房間裡來回踱步大發牢騷，一直到男人指著自己的鼻子大罵才反應過來。

被罵的Harry Potter一反過去被責罰就跳腳的反應，而是用最嚴肅正經的目光面對Tom，雖然一開始沒察覺到後來感覺Harry怪異的舉動Tom停下罵人的舉動，猩紅和碧綠兩種色彩截然的眼睛互望對方。

Harry將自己的雙手放在Tom的肩膀上，語重心長地開口，「嘿，Tom你……你惱羞成怒了嗎？」

有人的額頭冒出青筋。

……

…………

「不，不可能。」Tom篤定的說。恢復理智的他已經在收拾混亂的房間，抖開被單，平整的鋪平在床面上不留一點皺褶，甚至連多出邊角都塞在床墊之下，動作俐落一看就知道是熟練度百分百。

看來來到麻瓜界多年，前任黑魔王在家事方面也磨練出完美的功力。

「嘿，那是你拿回來丟給我的你記得嗎？」Harry搓揉頭上的腫包大聲抗議，像是要強調自己沒說謊一般他從口袋摸出裝著那種噁心面膜的小罐子，「甚麼火山的海洋泥沼，富含多種礦物質，足以讓眾多女性愛瘋狂的養顏美容功效？」

「而且聽說是百貨精品的頂級保養品？」Harry補了一句。

這句話倒是成功吸引Tom Riddle，男人一把奪過他手上的罐子端詳起來。保養品上的品牌標誌他認得，每每只要推出新產品女同事就會強力放送消息而公司座位正好夾在許多女同事之間的要他不知道也難。

「有這回事嗎？」男人皺起眉頭，他完全不記得自己買過這種黏呼呼的東西，在臉上塗塗抹抹是女人的專利，要黑魔王做出這樣的舉動倒不如要他喝下整鍋Harry Potter調製的魔藥還要更有可能，更何況帶禮物給這個討厭小英雄？別開玩笑了！

「別懷疑，這是真的，那時你還抱怨抽中的不是你要的東西！」Tom翻了翻白眼。

不過聽Harry這麼說Tom似乎有點印象，那好像是公司年終的抽獎活動送的禮品，當時他還遭受許多女性哀怨又期待的眼神，哀怨是因為抽中的不是自己；期待是想要看看自己會不會轉送給任何一個人。考慮到轉送可能讓那些瘋狂的女性誤會，他還是把東西給帶回來了。

然而就在Tom恍神之際一股冰涼黏稠的觸感襲擊而來！

閃躲不及的Tom被人抹了一臉火山泥模樣好不狼狽，不僅僅是臉，噁心的黏稠液體也沾得他的頭髮和睡衣到處都是。

「Tom我覺得你應該敷一下這個面膜保養保養，容光煥發一下，不然那些有錢的阿姨嬸嬸會難過的。」Harry說，並且附贈一個大大的微笑。

「啊，你現在是名副其實的黑魔王了！」

「Harry James Potter！」終於忍不下去的男人發出怒吼，他捲起袖子。

看著房間裡兩個大人的你追我跑，站在搖籃裡看戲的寶寶拍打雙手發出咯咯的笑聲。

* * *

出乎Harry預料之外，被暗算得逞的Tom沒有立刻洗掉令他感覺噁心的面膜，也沒有拿他的衣服來擦臉（上次對Tom砸派的時候，Tom報復地用他的衣服來擦臉），他只是拿著乾淨的換洗衣物將自己鎖在衛浴裡面，無論Harry怎麼敲門都死活不肯出來。直到四十分鐘之後，整裝完成的Tom才從衛浴出來，而守在門外的Harry立刻丟下手邊事物，好阻止Tom準備出門的動作。

「等等！」他拉著男人的手免得他逃走。

Harry瞪大雙眼，像是個挑剔的評審在男人身邊打轉，最後停在他的面前，眼神專注地盯著男人的臉，「怎樣，感覺不錯吧？」Harry問。

Tom沒有回答只是冷著一張臉，瞪視他的眼神幾乎可以殺人。

沒有理會男人的不悅Harry自顧自的捧住Tom的臉，開始上下其手，「看看你，果然是一分錢一分貨，你的皮膚現在就像果凍一樣滑溜！」像個變態撫摸之外還偷捏了幾把！

已經很不愉快又遭受騷擾的黑魔王再度發作，他甩開那雙毫無規矩的雙手，用看著變態的防備姿態看著Harry說，「夠了！Harry James Potter你知不知道你在幹甚麼！」面對行為非常詭異的Harry，Tom覺得他的雞皮疙瘩都要冒出來了。

這傢伙今天到底吃錯甚麼藥了！Tom現下恨不得馬上離開這裏。

「欸？只不過摸你幾下反應幹嘛這麼大？試看看有甚麼差別啊！」Harry義正詞嚴回答他，絲毫不覺得自己的行為有什麼奇怪的地方。

Tom感覺自己的嘴角在抽搐，「我快瘋了。」俐落地穿上鞋子，他頭也不回地甩上門。

巨大的關門力道讓Harry縮起身體。

氣鼓鼓地看著甩上的大門，Harry扭頭向小寶寶抱怨，「他幹嘛生這麼大的氣？」他不懂Tom為什麼會這麼生氣，只不過是掐了他的臉幾下而已就這麼討厭別人掐他的臉嗎？

還不會說話的寶寶只能用吐泡泡來回答監護人的問題。

「不過，那個觸感……」Harry看著自己的手指，像是要回憶剛剛的觸感那樣地動了動，「真的很好摸！」他認真的說。

小寶寶發出噗的聲響。

**Author's Note:**

> 不行了（大笑  
> 遇上老校長和小英雄的超強組合，就算是黑魔王也要斷神經！  
> 跟小英雄在一起還要照顧他的日常生活，我想任誰都無法維持著一貫的優雅風度和舉止吧？  
> 於是就有這篇勞碌命並且優雅全無的Tom出現（大笑  
> 不過我相信在外人面前Tom總是維持著有如白馬王子那樣風度翩翩的形象！  
> 於是Tom請繼續加油！


End file.
